the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Michaela
Michaela — First appears in Angels' Blood, first mentioned in "Angels’ Dance". Introduction Michaela is the Archangel controlling most of Central Europe and one of the Cadre of Ten. Biography / History ✥ Michaela was seen having sex with the archangel who'd ruled ancient Byzantium. Two decades later, the Archangel of Byzantium was dead and Michaela ruled Byzantium.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 ✥ Michaela had been known as the High Priestess of Byzantium and the Queen of Constantinople.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 ✥ She had been Uram's lover for almost half a century. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 ✥ Michaela had lost a child.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 15 About Other Names / Nicknames * High Priestess of Byzantium. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 * Queen of Constantinople. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 14 Scent * Musk and orchids, with a bite of acid—the acid the same as Uram's scent. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 30 Species * Archangel Age *Michaela is 2000 years old *She is roughly five hundred years older than Raphael Allegiance * Allegiance debatable and untrustworthy Powers & Abilities * can shoot bronze lightning * New Power: do things telekinetically—like squeeze a heart remotely to kill.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 12 * Cascade ability: can form constructs made from bronze energy Weaknesses * Has no power of glamour - makes her vulnerable to the Glamour of others, having it would make her immune. Occupation / Position / Title * Archangel of Central Europe—it was unclear where her boundary ended and Uram's began. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 * Cadre of Ten * Michaela has been many things through the centuries-scholar, courtesan, muse-but she's never been a warrior. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * High Priestess of Byzantium. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 * Queen of Constantinople Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Archangel of Budapest Habitat / Residence / Origins * Enclave in New York Character / Personality / Traits / Motivations * scheming, intelligent and stunning 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 4 * Even among angelkind, she'd always been the brightest of stars, never lacking for lovers or attention. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Michaela didn't like competition Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Mercurial nature Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * She didn't mourn Uram; she mourned herself—fit far better with her personality. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Selfish, always putting her own interests first—cares for no one but herself.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Michaela was jealous of Elena Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 * Michaela is more human than Charisemnon and Lijuan.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 * She used her looks as effectively and as unemotionally as others might a gun.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 6 ~:~:~:~:~:~:~ * Per Alexander, Michaela has a coldly ambitious heart Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 * “His age and power threaten to blind him to the reality of the changing world,” Galen answered. “If Alexander were to succeed in his goals, we would remain forever locked in time, fireflies in amber.”''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 * capricious and mercurial, jealous of other females* vicious against those she sees as an enemy * flaunted her love of art and artists. ''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 9 * often plays to the cameras Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * Selfish—loves herself before people.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 * Genuinely mourns and is scarred by her child's death Physical Description * milk chocolate colored skin, waist length dark hair, vivid green eyes. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 * green eyes Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 * face that would cause a few car pile-ups. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 * her beauty blinds people to her ruthless nature * considered the most desirable woman in the world * beautiful bronze colored wings * developed an acidic green ring around her irises Possessions * A savagely compelling sculpture from from her years with Charisemnon. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 Love Interests * Dahariel, current lover Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 38 * Uram, long-term lover, deceased Connections * Father: Gavriel * Son: Gavriel * Former Lover: Archangel Uram * Present Lover: Angel Dahariel Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 38 * Second-in-Command: * Vampire Guard: Riker, favors him * Allies: * Enemies: Elena Deveraux, Uram, Other Details * Michaela had already picked out a replacement in Raphael, who had no interest in her.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 * Animals obviously ranked higher in Michaela's worldview than humans.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 * Michaela's poisonous whispers probably helped drive Uram to this.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 * Her NY mansion was a place of beauty and grace.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 * Known Uram for half a millennium. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 * Enabled Uram when he began to go mad.Angels' Blood, Book 1 * Favors her vampire guard RikerAngels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 * Lijuan and Michaela, snd likely Charisemnon and Astaad, too, would never understand the kind of loyalty of Raphael's Seven. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 * Tortured by Uram in his madness, now carries an acid green taint from his abuse. * Her gardens are famed in the Refuge—though she rarely visits, and even in the cold, she finds things that will grow.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 14 * Her Refuge residence has a fresco by Michaelangelo. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 14 * ~:~:~:~:~:~ * Falsely claims to be pregnant and in need of sanctuary to get closer to Raphael * Michaela had been found by Raphael (book one) wounded with a glowing red fireball in the bloody cavity where her heart should’ve been—wounded by Uram. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 17 * She may be pregnant or having some effect from Uram that she wanted kept hidden.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 17 * Keeps a court that works much the same today as it did a hundred years past.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * Making a play for more territory, wanting a division of Lijuan’s lands (book ref?) Mansion Michaela's home had high ceilings, like most angels' homes. Her living room was the central core of the house with the upper floors arranged around the edges.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Things, etc * Uram * Cadre of Ten * Ascension Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — Jessamy had observed that the Michaela, ruler of a small territory, was growing in strength so acute that Jess felt certain Michaela was about to Ascend, to become an Archangel, and therefore a member of the Cadre.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 4 Michaela hopes to bear Alexander's child. She aspires to birth a child in the image of the two most beautiful angels in the world. She is unlikely to succeed because Alexander is not like her other conquests and he likens her to a spider that eats its mate.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 Jessamy told Galen of Michaela's political game playing as she came closer to Ascending to an Archangel."Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 15 Michaela ascended to become an Archangel in spectacular fashion and enters the Cadre."Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 16 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Cadre meeting on new Guild Director—She tells the Cadre that Uram had a situation in his territory that required immediate attention. Lijuan whispers to Raphael that Michaela makes Uram her puppet. Michaela, Elijah, were concerned about the strength of the strength of the new director for fear of a rebellion. She is delighted that the Guild has picked a woman to be the new director. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) Michaela was the Archangel in charge when the European Guild in Paris had a weak Guild Director, named Jervois. Vampires went into bloodlust killing 10% of the population. Michaela didn't stop it, she thought the humans needed a lesson in humility. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 1. Angels' Blood Michaela flew up to Archangel Tower while Elena and Raphael were in their meeting. He flew out to meet her. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 3 Cadre meeting on the hunt for Uram — Her eyes were tortured, Uram is her lover. She resisted the idea of replacing him on the Cadre and questioned if they really had to hunt him. Neha put her hand on her shoulder saying they had no choice but to hunt. Sobbed through much of the meeting. She held a sensual question in her eyes for Raphael that he wouldn't answer. Asked Raphael if he picked Elena because she was female. Raph realized she is a potential threat to Elena who she suddenly sees as competition.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Michaela received the hearts of seven dead special-delivery this morning.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 22 Michaela destroyed the package—she was in hysterics.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 23 In Raphael's library, after a lot of posturing and theatrics, she finally gets around to telling her story about Uram's delivery—his gift of seven human hearts.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 After Elena and Raphael analyze Uram's behavior, Michaela leaves saying she can't listen to any more. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 Raph takes Ellie next door to Michaela to catch a scent. He watched Riker, thinking that Michaela could order Riker to kill Elena. She still has no glamour—which is not good in this situation since having it would make her immune to glamour on others.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 Elena gets the map of her comings and goings from Illium—glovebox of Dmitri's car.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 Michaela had spent most of her time either at her estate or around the Tower, with the occasional stop at a high-end department store.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 29 She might be the best chance of catching him, but she refused Raphael's offer of extra men—fear of appearing weak. Ransom told Elena that someone put out a hit on her—it's Michaela.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 30 Elena gets angry remembering that Michaela had touched Raphael's wings with hers when she finds out that an Angel's wings are sexually sensitive, though she's informed that it's only in sexual situations, not all the time.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 31 Elena plans to start her search for a scent trail at Michaela's—then her phone rings, it's Jeffrey. There was a murder.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 Michaela has been warned that Uram is killing again.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 On her grounds, there are no guards. Raphael and Elena fight their way in past Uram, who takes off being injured by Elena's Angel Gun and Raph's Angelfire, and throws Michaela's body at him. Her heart is missing with red flame in the cavity. Raphael pulls it out with blue flame, her heart starts to regenerates. He grabs Elena to chase Uram. They return, he tells her to fix the walls best she can and he'll send guards over.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 Uram had no one but her. Ralph was sure that she helped her lover evade the protocols set in place to prevent exactly this type of thing.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 Michaela, left the city soon after Uram was killed. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 Cadre meeting on Uram's territory — Raphael says he hears them debating how to divide his territory. She and Neha squabble over Uram's territory. When leaving, she says she's sorry she didn't get to hunt his hunter. She thinks she's dead and tells Raphael he must court her. "You're not the only female angel.", "But I am the most beautiful."Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 2. Archangel's Kiss She comes to the Refuge to visit Raphael. It seems clear that she has it in for Elena. She's still a threat to Elena. They discuss Lijuan fortress of the Forbidden City.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 6 Raph thinks it's no coincidence that she's there at the Refuge at the same time as Eligah—who notices. too.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 She attacked Elena in the Secret Garden at the refuge. She grabbed Elena's heart telepathically remotely with her mind and squeezed. Elena put a knife in her eye. She's unconscious. Elena stops him from killing hr for his sake. Tells him to put her some place where everyone can see that she has her blade inner eye. He says the humiliation will be worse than any physical torment.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 11 Illium took care of all her men, cutting off their wings and leaving the bodies in the garden till they moved themselves or Michaela came for them—which is unlikely. Raph says she's jealous, that she can't stand Elena is the center of attention. Elena says there was so much cruelty in her eyes—she enjoyed hurt her. Raph says she was Uram's mate for a reason. Michaela has a new power since Uram died—that power to hurt or kill telepathically. Raphael dropped her on a very public and sharp, jagged rock through heart—doing to her what she would have done to Elena. Her eye had already healed around Elena's knife so it will hurt anew when she pulls it out.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 12 Elena lost the trail. On a hunch—or out of prejudice—she goes to Michaela'a home in the Refuge.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 14 She finds Sam locked in a trunk and badly beaten in a back room upstairs. Michaela is really upset about Sam being so badly injured—regrets she can't heal him. Elena learns that Michaela had lost a child from Illium.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 15 She intercepted Raphael in the sky to ask how Sam is, she tells her he will heal. He tells her to check her people. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 17 Michaela rampaged through the Medica wanting to see Sam, badly injuring several healers, unconscious on the floor. She attacks Elena. She badly injures Galen and gravely injures Venom when he bit her with his poisonous fangs. To keep her calm—so she wouldn't blow oup the Refuge with he bloated power—Elena takes her to Sam where they're joined by Keir. He tell her Sam will not have lasting injuries—she leaves.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 30 Michaela viciously executed Aloysius for his part in Sam's torture and abduction. She saw in his mind that he laughed when he put Sam in the box—she dropped him from a height in the air after she had broken his wings. Riker did the rest.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 31 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Participated in an emergency teleconference of the Cadre called by Titus; missing were Lijuan and Charisemnon; sitting in was Caliane. Titus presented evidence of Jariel's murder, done by a fire that could only created by one of the Cadre. She said there was one way to be certain—the ash; kept her body hidden on screen. Favashi looked at her when she said Any one could be taking advantage of Lijuan’s notoriety to make a power play. Raphael and Elena speculated after the conference whether she was pregnant or having some effect from Uram that she wanted kept hidden.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 17 Raphael’s attempted to mislead Xi by putting the scholar on a jet to Michaela’s territory. The jet had been sitting on the tarmac since it landed, all doors closed. No way to know if the scholar and Raphael’s silver-eyed enigma were still inside. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 31 Quotes : In the far north, she wrote, the skies dance with color in winter, but when Michaela rose to her full strength, the skies danced across the world, whether in the tropics or in the Refuge, whether it was night or noon. Rich indigo, vivid ruby, iridescent green, colors that turned the world into a dream. — Jessamy writing about Michaela ascending in the Histories. "Angels’ Dance", 0.4 ch. 16 : “Don’t be stupid, Chari,” Michaela said, and the way she did it, the tone, made it clear she’d once had him in her bed. “An archangel doesn’t get invited to join the Cadre. We become Cadre when we become archangels.” — to Charisemnon "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) : Glancing at Lijuan, he shook his head. “He’s too powerful. She might control his cock, but nothing else.” — Raphael about Michaela "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) : Michaela raised an eyebrow. “My respect for the Guild has suddenly increased a hundredfold.” — about the Guld picking a female director."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) : "I think that one would be happy to push us all back to a time where she'd be looked on as a goddess." — Sara Haziz to Deacon "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 : "You'd make an enemy out of me over a human?" The word "human" might as well have been "rodent."Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 : "Uram is an archangel in the grip of a killing lust. I have no desire to see the world descend into another Dark Age because of your constant need to be the center of attention." — Raphael Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 : "I won't help a human hunt him down like a rabid dog." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 : "Enough to die for him?" Raphael asked with smooth cruelty. "Now he sends you his victims' hearts. After he sates the first surge of bloodlust, it'll be your heart he desires." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 25 : "I choose not to sleep with Michaela because I have no liking for black widows. Her poisonous whispers probably helped drive Uram to this." — Raphael Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 : "No one survives the High Priestess of Byzantium." — Venom Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 : "Don't ever feel sorry for Michaela. She'll use that vulnerability to destroy you." — Raphael Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 : "She's necessary. Impossible as it may seem, Michaela is more human than Charisemnon and Lijuan." — Raphael Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 : "Everyone is her type. And no one." The only person Michaela cared about was herself. "Do you think she ever attempted to seduce Lijuan?" — Raphael Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 : "Elena is more than capable of looking after herself." ... Michaela's cheekbones cut sharply against skin men had died to touch. "Surely you don't think her my equal?" ... "No." He waited, watched her face suffuse with pleasure, with satisfaction. "She's something utterly unique." — Raph, Michaela Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 6 : "I won't sheathe my claws because she's your pet." ... "Then I'll ask Elena not to sheathe hers." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 6 : "So"—lush lips shaping into a smile that made Elena very happy she had her gun with her—"I've unearthed the little mouse Raphael has been hiding." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 11 : "You need to check your people." ... Her face turned to a stone mask, her bones blades against her skin. "Oh, I will." A pause, her eyes piercing even in the dark. "You don't think my people are loyal to me." ... "It matters little what I think." What he believed was that fear alone, shaped by capricious whim, would never foster loyalty. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 17 : "She remains as weak as a mortal." ... "Good-bye, Michaela." If she believed Elena weak, that was her mistake.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 17 : "I could kill you now," the female archangel murmured against Elena's mouth, "but I think it'll be rather amusing to watch you after Raphael tires of you." Another line carved into Elena's opposite cheek, the scent of iron filling the air as Michaela's words drew heart's-blood. "You'll just be meat then, easy prey for anyone who wants to taste an angel-Made. We'll have lots of time to play." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 30 : "He's so fragile." The blaze faded in a slow wave. "So breakable." ... "Children always are," Keir said, his tone gentle, his eyes ancient in that youthful face. ... "It's a risk we take." ... "Too much," Michaela whispered. "The risk is too much. Better to break their necks when they're born. Don't you think so?" the archangel said to Keir in a voice that was jarring in its thoughtfulness. ... "We do not kill our young." — Michaela, Keir Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 30 : : See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Archangels Category:Cadre Category:Villains and Enemies Category:Angels Category:Refuge